1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an initial setup method of an image forming apparatus using near field communication (NFC).
2. Description of the Related Art
In line with the development of mobile communication technology, office machines such as a printer or a multi-function printer fundamentally have a wireless communication function. In particular, in recent years, many multi-function printers, having a near field communication (NFC) function, have been released. Accordingly, these multi-function printers may simply transmit and receive data by performing only an operation of performing tagging with a device supporting an NFC function.
In machines such as a multi-function printer, initial setup operations of items such as a language, a date, a time, and network-related matters are needed prior to the use of the machines. However, some of the items required to be subjected to the initial setup may vary in setting value depending on users who attempt to use the machines or depending on situations.